


Poison

by korereapers



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, ehhh if you consider poisoning yourself self harm i mean, this is horny and soft im warning you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korereapers/pseuds/korereapers
Summary: Aphelios wonders, for a second, if sweetness is made for him at all.
Relationships: Pantheon/Aphelios (League of Legends)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> You're poison, running through my veins  
> You're poison  
> I don't want to break these chains
> 
> POISON WOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aphelios is so used to the bitter taste of poison that Pantheon’s lips on his own taste almost way too sweet.

He moans, drinking from them, the makeup on his mouth and chin probably a mess. His throat is dry, hurting slightly. Even when the poison is not in his system, its effects seem to remain. His voice sounds raspy, needy, when he asks Pantheon to touch him. Big, warm hands caress his face, his neck, and Aphelios shudders.

He thinks of Alune, but as Pantheon’s mouth is on his ear, whispering the sweetest promises, he decides he has enough room for two voices in his memories.

Aphelios wonders, for a second, if sweetness is made for him at all.

He is not used to this, to feel real, to be  _ there _ , to be able to feel his own body and listen to his own thoughts. To sense his skin bristling and a choked sound leaving his mouth.

Pantheon’s expression is intense, brows furrowed, jaw clenched, looking at him like there is nothing else in the lunari temple, as if Aphelios himself were more like an object of worship than anything around or above them. Looking at him as a man, something that Aphelios would have never expected to be seen as again.

Aphelios used to have an unwavering faith, but as his sore throat and his confused thoughts remind him of the aftereffects of the poison, he isn’t so sure anymore.

Pantheon kneels in front of him, dark eyes shining with a playful determination, and Aphelios sighs in anticipation. He wants to kiss him, badly, to drink from him, not to feel godly, but to feel human. Not just a weapon, or a vessel.

He ignores the thought with all of his might.

The wall is freezing against his back, and he moans hoarsely, Pantheon’s mouth welcoming him in its warmth. Aphelios looks at the man, his mind going blank when Pantheon smiles against his skin, thumbs caressing his hips, wielding him as if Aphelios were his spear, making him forget he is not supposed to be more than a weapon.

Aphelios cannot utter a coherent word, heat pooling inside of him as he whispers a prayer, as he cries out Pantheon’s name, pleading for mercy, but also and for  _ more _ . 

But Pantheon doesn’t take, he just shares, he gives Aphelios a piece of himself that he had forgotten, that he thought that he would never get back. Intoxicated, but not with coldness and pain, but with warmth and pleasure. His hands moving on their own, not to hurt, but to caress. Being more himself than ever. He moves his hips slightly, and Pantheon laughs in contentment, because he gets it.

Aphelios wonders how can Pantheon resist the urge to just take him against the wall, deities be present or not.

“Let me… please.” he cries, his throat in pain, not used to actually speak, his eyes wet because it feels like ages since he has felt his own body like this. Not just a tool for others to use, without his own thoughts, his own feelings. Ignoring his own pain to the point it became routine.

Pantheon kisses him again, his beard gently caressing his chin, and Aphelios’ mouth welcomes him eagerly. It’s a choice he makes, even if he is not the one who starts the kiss. Pantheon lifts his body against the wall, and Aphelios feverishly embraces him with both arms and legs. He shudders, as if intoxicated, and they both moan in tandem when they move, looking for each other’s warmth.

Aphelios can’t get enough of it, nails digging on Pantheon’s broad shoulders and back, his mouth reaching for the sensitive skin on Pantheon’s neck, making him tremble.

It’s almost unbearable. The heat, the friction, ragged breaths that sound and feel desperate, way too desperate.

Desperation makes him the way he is. Fear. Loneliness. He kisses Pantheon again, and again, and again. He kisses him as he comes with a strangled moan, smiling slightly when he feels Pantheon’s release after a couple of words of encouragement. Then, he kisses him once more, and it tastes sweet, healing. Intoxicating in a way that doesn’t hurt.

“Was I  _ that  _ good?” Pantheon’s voice sounds almost teasing, but Aphelios has never been too good at jokes.

“Yes.”

Pantheon’s hand caresses his cheek, and Aphelios feels himself melting into the touch.

“Kiss me.” he asks, thirsty for that poison that doesn’t rot his brain, that doesn’t hurt his body.

When Pantheon complies, his mind goes blank in a way that doesn’t feel terrifying.

**Author's Note:**

> i know almost nothing about their lores but here i am. fucking things up \m/
> 
> also i'm a lesbian but pantheon can... eh... get it
> 
> Alt title: Aphelios embraces Pantheon like a koala, the fanfic
> 
> My fanfic sideblog (on tumblr) is @prayforfroot  
> My main one is @eskuhotzak


End file.
